"Disconnectable" computers are connected to one another only sporadically or at intervals. Familiar examples include "mobile-link" portable computers which are connectable to a computer network by a wireless links and separate server computers in a wide-area network (WAN) or other network. Disconnectable computers can be operated either while connected to one another or while disconnected. During disconnected operation, each computer has its own copy of selected files (or other structures) that may be needed by a user. Use of the selected items may be either direct, as with a document to be edited, or indirect, as with icon files to be displayed in a user interface.
Unfortunately, certain operations performed on the selected item copies may not be compatible or consistent with one another. For instance, one user may modify a file on one computer and another user may delete the "same" file from the other computer. A "synchronization" process may be performed after the computers are reconnected. At a minimum, synchronization attempts to propagate operations performed on one computer to the other computer so that copies of items are consistent with one another.
During synchronization, some disconnectable computers also attempt to detect inconsistencies and to automatically resolve them. These attempts have met with limited success.
For instance, the Coda File System ("Coda") is a client-server system that provides limited support for disconnectable operation. To prepare for disconnection, a user may hoard data in a client cache by providing a prioritized list of files. On disconnection, two copies of each cached file exist: the original stored on the server, and a duplicate stored in the disconnected client's cache. The user may alter the duplicate file, making it inconsistent with the server copy. Upon reconnection, this inconsistency may be detected by comparing timestamps.
However, the inconsistency is detected only if an attempt is made to access one of the copies of the file. The Coda system also assumes that the version stored in the client's cache is the correct version, so situations in which both the original and the duplicate were altered are not properly handled. Moreover, Coda is specifically tailored, not merely to file systems, but to a particular file system (a descendant of the Andrew File System). Coda provides no solution to the more general problem of detecting and resolving inconsistencies in a distributed database that can include objects other than file and directory descriptors.
Various approaches to distributed database replication attempt to ensure consistency between widely separated replicas that collectively form the database. Examples include, without limitation, the replication subsystem in Lotus Notes and the partition synchronization subsystem in Novell NetWare.RTM. 4.1 (LOTUS NOTES is a trademark of International Business Machines, Inc. and NETWARE is a registered trademark of Novell, Inc.).
However, some of these approaches to replication are not transactional. Non-transactional approaches may allow partially completed update operations to create inconsistent internal states in network nodes. Non-transactional approaches may also require a synchronization time period that depends directly on the total number of files, directories, or other objects in the replica. This seriously degrades the performance of such approaches when the network connection used for synchronization is relatively slow, as many modem or WAN links are.
Moreover, in some conventional approaches potentially conflicting changes to a given set of data are handled by simply applying the most recent change and discarding the others. In other conventional systems, users must resolve conflicts with little or no assistance from the system. This can be both tedious and error-prone.
It is well-known in the database arts to maintain a log of transactions. However, conventional disconnectable systems are not traditional database systems. Conventional disconnectable systems lack transaction logs which can be used to identify and then modify or remove certain apparently inconsistent operations to improve the synchronization process. Conventional systems provide no way to compress transaction logs based on the semantics of the logged update operations. Conventional systems also lack a way to use such transaction logs to recreate earlier versions of database objects.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a system and method for compressing a log of transactions performed on disconnectable computers.
It would be a further advancement to provide such a system and method which are suited for use with systems and methods for transaction synchronization.
It would also be an advancement to provide such a system and method which are not limited to file system operations but can instead be extended to support a variety of database objects.
Such a system and method are disclosed and claimed herein.